


the russian defence

by kalypsobean



Category: Endgame (TV)
Genre: Gen, POV Outsider
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-25
Updated: 2012-12-25
Packaged: 2017-11-22 08:40:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/607929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalypsobean/pseuds/kalypsobean





	the russian defence

**Author's Note:**

  * For [caras_galadhon (Galadriel)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galadriel/gifts).



"Well, this looks awkward," says Danni.  
"Vodka! We must have vodka."  
"Not until you two talk it out."  
Arkady walks away; he's barefoot again, she'll have to get Sam to remind him about the shoes.

The other gentleman slides her a note; she pours. It really is none of her business.  
"He beat me again. Always, always has to win and I am his friend."  
She thinks that it's as impossible for him to lose as it is for him to leave. "I will try again!" 

She sends a bottle up to Arkady's room and adds it to the bill.


End file.
